Sweet And Sour
by sstteepphhyy
Summary: Once a quiet girl, Bella becomes wild when she meets Emmett, the guy she is convinced will love her forever. But what happens when his brother, Edward comes to visit, and Bella decides she likes him more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Oh and please do leave a review, even if its negative. This story is starting off slow, but i assure you it gets better.**

Just An Ordinary Day

I walked down the corridor, doing my best not to get in the way of any of the noisy kids. If they could just move it would be so much easier, but I was a nobody, what would they move outta my way for? I'd been attending Forks High School for the past two years and I was as lonely as they came. No one wanted my company, and I didn't want theirs. Sure, a few, like Angela, would talk to me in any classes we had, but no one put in much effort. It suited me fine. I liked being on my own. It gave me time to think about all things deep and meaningful.

Eventually I reached my locker. I gave a sigh of relief and took out my books for the next lessons, French and Biology. My favourites. The buzzer rang out loud; I made my way to class and found my seat. It took five minutes for everyone else to file in; the seat next to mine remained empty, as it always had. As Madame Marie handed out the days exercise, I went through it with ease. Being a loner gave me time to get ahead of my studies, it also earned me the name of 'swot' or 'boffin' but I just laughed it off, how could their petty words harm me?

The rest of the day passed by with no major incidences, apart from my perpetual clumsiness causing me to trip a few times, to the delight of my fellow students. A few even feigned concern, Jess and Lauren, your typical giggly, fake bitches. They were quite possibly the worst thing about school. Nevertheless I ignored them and continued on my way to my truck, it was an old beat up 69 Chevy C10. It ran good and was reliable, all I asked from a vehicle. It had been a gift from my father and as emotions weren't shown much in our house, it really meant alot.

I drove home the fifteen minutes of silence helping to clear my mind. I planned my evening out, knowing it would be pretty much the same as every other night. Cook and serve dinner, do homework, read, call my mum, shower and sleep. Not very exciting but that's my life for ya.

As I pulled into the drive, I noticed Charlie's police cruiser was already here, yeah, my dad was the local police chief, it had its good points, I think.

'Hey Bells', his low voice called out as I entered the door.

'Hi Dad. You're home early.'

'Yeah, slow day, wasn't really much point stayin' in the office.' I allowed a smile of irony to cross my lips. Forks was a small town, _every _day was a slow day.

'Oh right. What d'ya want to eat?'

'Anything will do.' As usual our conversation consisted of short sentences, and I wasn't about to change that.

'Sure.' I made my way into the kitchen and started preparing steak, Charlie's favourite. I noticed our supplies were beginning to dwindle, I was gonna have to go to the store tomorrow. Not something I looked forward to.

After dinner I checked that all my homework was done and that I had no assignments to do. I already knew I had nothing to do; I was just putting off my weekly call to my mum. She was just so worried about me all the time, it made me feel like a child again. Eventually I dialled her number. The conversation went as it always did. Yeah, I was fine, so was dad, school was good, no I hadn't met a nice boy, sure I'd try harder to find some nice friends. As I put the phone down, I felt guilty, she really did care about me, maybe I should attempt to be sociable for her sake. Yeah, I would, I'd see if Angela wanted to catch a movie with me soon. That would appease her for a while.

I crept into bed after my shower, leaving my hair to dry naturally. As always sleep came to me easily, I rarely dreamt of anything, I simply wasn't a dreamer. I heard Charlie turn off the TV downstairs and on his way to his room he called in on me. 'Good night Bells'

'Night Dad' I replied, before drifting off to sleep.


	2. UPDATE

**Hey, im really sorry I havent updated in a LONG time!! My life has just been really really hectic, exams etc.. I really do want to continue this story, I have the general idea/plan in my brain still, but im finding I have little time to put towards the story. So im looking for someone to write this story with me! If you are interested please send me a message. **

**Also a new chapter should be up soon!! Hopefully I will find a co-author to help with the story and updatwes will be alot more frequent than they have been!! Thanks to those who reviewed and faved/put on alerts Sweet And Sour.**


End file.
